Bed Bugs
by Typh
Summary: “Ne, Natsume? There’s a spider somewhere in my room! …Could I…sleep with you tonight?” NxM, obviously. [ThreeShot][Revision finally complete][COMPLETE]
1. Seeking Illusions

'Bed Bugs'

-

-

**Summary**: "Ne, Natsume? There's a spider somewhere in my room! …Could I…sleep with you tonight?" NxM, obviously.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Character's Ages**: Mikan's Group – 14, Tsubasa's group – 16, and the teachers just get older.

* * *

No matter how bad the hotel room is, unless it involves **bedbugs**, it somehow seems tolerable. –Mary Cheney

* * *

.: And The Story Begins:.

"**AAARRGGGHH!!"**

The loud, feminine screech could be heard throughout the entire girls' dormitory.

The other girls, who were previously dreaming – and drooling, about their lives with the two hottest boys on campus (guess who?) – were startled awake by the ear-splitting screech.

And as Alice students, the startled-awake girls were naturally curious.

But then again, they were also very self-centered. In the girls' half-asleep state, as it was only 1 A.M., and not wanting to leave the warmth of their beds, they assumed it was probably just one of Hotaru's crazy inventions.

If Natsume's fangirls knew the results of ignoring the sound and going back to sleep, they probably would have jumped up and out to investigate in a _snap._

But only if.

-

♦

-

The creator of the ruckus was none other than our lovely brunette.

Sweat was dripping down her forehead, and she was pressed against her two-star bedroom wall.

And yet, Mikan was oblivious to the fact. The only thing she'd noticed, since she never took her eyes off it, was a **single black hairy spider**, crawling aimlessly in the middle of her soft bed. Mikan had certainly **not** tucked the creature in.

Mikan whimpered. For the past half-hour after she had screamed, she had been trying desperately to get the spider off her bed. Every attempt had failed due to her slow reflexes or lack thereof. And now, she had given up, exhausted and lacking sleep.

"If only I could use Hotaru's inventions…" Mikan sighed.

_If only Hotaru was here, _Mikan thought_. Or, if I could go over to her place and… but wait a minute!_

"OHO!" All signs of tiredness evaporated from the girl. "A SLEEPOVER! Surely Hotaru would understand my situation…"

So caught up in the joyous moment of finding a solution to the situation, Mikan merrily exited the room with nothing but her fuzzy slippers and baby-doll pink nightgown.

If she'd seen what was coming her way…maybe she'd have brought a bit more with her.

…But only if.

-

-

_End Prologue._

* * *

**October 2nd, 2007: Yes, this is.. once again, under revision. Formatting, basically. I went through the work and found it hard to read. Thats all. Thanks. Do review:)  
**

**Typh**

* * *


	2. Meandering Circles

**Bed Bugs**  
_by Typh_

-The Story Continues-

"

"

Ruka was thrilled.  
Nervous.  
Sweating Buckets.

Why, do you ask?  
It was because _the_ Imai Hotaru was in his room.

Alright, sure, she wasn't exactly there for a social visit, as it was 2 AM – and don't you dare get any ideas.

Actually, now that he thought about it, the raven-haired genius hasn't said a word, even when she barged in. She hadn't even looked at him. She only had eyes for that peculiar remote control in her hands…and the hot chocolate she stole from Ruka's cabinet.

He liked the girl, yes.

His realization of the fact was more of an epiphany – the signs were there – using her blackmail as an excuse to look for her and talk to her, seeking her witty remarks as comfort when he had realized little by little that Mikan will never be his.

It stunned him now; why hadn't he realized it before?

Her boyish raven hair, mesmerizing violet eyes, flawless pale skin, and her unique personality…

THWAK.

"Oi, baka. Are you going to lay there grinning goofily all day, or are you going to get me some more hot chocolate?"

Ruka sat up, still dazed from the blow in the head with the baka gun. When he got to his senses, he flushed a vivid red.

"G-gomen, Hotaru. I'll go get your chocolate."

The cold inventor lifted a brow. "Since when did you feel like calling me by my first name was an option?"

Realizing his slip, Ruka flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Gomen, Imai."

Hotaru stared at him for a whole, calculating minute before returning to her remote. Whatever was troubling him, she decided, would be revealed to her later. He never kept anything from her for so long.

"It doesn't matter, _Ruka._ Just go get me my drink."

A strange, interesting girl indeed. Ruka grinned.

"Hai, Hotaru!"

--------------------♦♦♦-------------------

** M**ikan groaned. Currently standing in front of Natsume's ornate door, our favorite brunette wondered what she has gotten herself into.

When Mikan went (skipped, rather) to Hotaru's room, Mikan received a big shock – nobody was there! Thinking Hotaru was probably up late again, working on an invention, Mikan could only walk away as she knew the consequences of disturbing her best friend.

Mikan had dismissed the idea of finding Tsubasa, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko and them because, well, she might get lost. She sighed. Natsume is now her last hope. Because she had visited his room so many times, to do homework (as they are partners) and to beg him to take her to Central Town when Jinno-sensei was in one of his moods, walking over was not a problem.

Mikan shoot her head, clearing her thoughts. It was just Natsume. There was nothing to be afraid of!

In fact… she felt as if she looked forward to it.

And so, she gently opened his door.

-

-

_End_

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Do you want to kill me now? For not updating, and for leaving this unfinished? Heh, i'm sorry, but the last part is the most vital (Yes, this is now a 3-part story) and I would like to take a few days to polish it before I post. 

I have decided not to change the PreStory (what you guys know as chapter one). It was vital in the story, and I couldn't not think of any other way to weave it into the plot. My apologies.

Please review - it inspires me. We all love reviews, and yes, most of us consider it a drag, waste of time - I know I do myself sometimes. But my _highest_ thanks to those who do.


	3. My Immortal

**Bed Bugs**  
_By Typh_

_" _

"

"

**.:the resolution is here:.**

"

_The story continues…_

"

"

**Red. Nothing but red.**

_Natsume, help me!_

**Pain, Nothing but pain.**

_You know the consequences, kuro neko!_

**Sacrifice. All… or nothing.**

**And that sacrifice… was only a taste of what's to come.**

_The house! It's on fire!_

_Please don't hurt us – don't hurt us!_

**Yes. A taste of what's to come. The beginning.**

**And this beginning…**

_Shoot him! Show no mercy!_

_You worthless little boy – you work for us – you are only to serve us, like a slave, you understand? You understand, boy?_

_You are dangerous, Kuro. People hate you, are scared of you. You can never fit in._

…**Shall never end.**

**Never.**

_**Never.**_

"Natsume-kun, Natsume-kun, wake up, wake up!!!"

_**Never…**_

"Natsume-hentai, WAKE UP!"  
_That annoying voice…_

With a desperate, chortling gasp, the said boy awoke with a start.

His heart racing, beads of cold sweat trickling down his neck, Natsume realized it was only a nightmare. Only. He was in his special star bedroom all along.

And he was not alone.

"M…m-mik…polkadots?"

Mikan wrinkled her brows in annoyance at the nickname, but let it go, as she took in his vulnerable state.

His hunched shoulders, his entire body trembling, his fists clenched tightly on the bedspread so hard, his knuckles turning white. Hesitantly, she lifted a hand of her own and brushed them through his bangs.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Soothed little by little with her touch, he regained his composure.

"I'm fine." He stated coolly. "Better if you weren't around. Why are you here anyway? Stalking me while I sleep? Got a crush on me now, little girl?"

Whatever soft spot Mikan had developed since entering the Fire Alice user's room disappeared.

"For your INFORMATION, _Natsume, _I came in here to ask if I could spend the night because some stupid bug is in my room – crawling around! But since your arrogance and ego is taking up most of the space around here, I think I rather sleep outside!"

And just as she prepared to stomp out his door, huffing, Natsume felt a pang of panic hit him.  
_Don't leave.  
_

"…Mikan."

Abruptly, unwillingly, she stopped.

"You called me… by my name." She stated softly.

He nodded, his eyes closed, still sitting up, trembling, on his bed. His face gave nothing away, his features like delicately composed marble.

"Stay… stay with me tonight. Please, Mikan."

She lifted her eyes to his in shock.

"I…but…why? Why?"

When instead of answering, he only laid down, her temper flared. With three quick strides, she was by his bedside, staring over him.

"_Nat-su-me._ Why don't you get Ruka-pyon, or them to be with you? Do you expect me to be like Permy and follow your every word, because that's just –"

Natsume cut her off, his voice just as angry. In a blink of an eye, he had sat up again, now their heads at the same level.

"You just don't get it, do you?" He said, dead calm…and this calm seemed even more deadly then the loudest of shouts.

Mikan took a step back in shock, but said nothing.

"You don't get that – after these four long years – I've fallen for you? Me and almost every other guy in Alice Academy! I've fallen for you – and it was the biggest mistake. Because I can't have you. I've stayed away from you, ignored you, and pushed you away. But you've never left me, you've still cared. Why? Can you answer that, _polkadots?"_

He regretted it. Regretted telling her. Regretted telling her to stay. Regretted ever pulling off her skirt the first time they'd met. But he hadn't regretted the good, peaceful times they had together. He'd savor that; savor it in the deepest, safest corners of his memory bank.

It was painful, to realize that now he's gone and spilt his feelings to the girl he loved, that they could never talk again. Because she deserves better.

"Leave." He whispered the word, yet it was all but unnoticed by the brunette nullifier.

He lay back down, unable to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. So this was heartache.

"…No." The firm, feminine voice seared through the room. "No."

Before Natsume could widen his eyes in puzzlement, he felt her warm body cuddle in next to him. Shock replaced his confusion, and happiness and relief replaced his shock.

"Do you mean it?" he murmured, turning over to face her.

Faces only inches apart, lost in each other's eyes, she nodded.

It was all they've ever wanted. Peace.

"No more nightmares, Natsume-kun. I'm right here if you need me."

Eyes closed, Natsume smiled.

"And perhaps there are a thousand and one bugs in this bedroom – but I'd kill each and every single one just so you can stay."

And our brunette? That was all she needed to hear. She snuggled closer to his chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Sweet dreams, Natsume."

"Night…rainbow-heart print panties. Hey, what'd you know, matching bra too? I really like this nightdress of yours, you should wear it more often." Even with his face pressed into the pillow, Mikan could feel his smirk radiating throughout the room.

"…**Natsume, you hentai!!"**

--------------------♦-------------------

_Back in Ruka's suite…_

**Hotaru **smiled.

Her plan was brilliant. Satisfying. Clever.

It was a plan commenced brilliantly, through and through.

It was her, who had put the robotic bug in Mikan's room.

She had known that Mikan would come and find her, so she staked out in Ruka's room.

She had known Mikan was stupid and forgetful enough to end up in Natsume's room.

She had known Natsume has had an especially long mission the day before.

She had known he would have nightmares when she observed his trembling knees when he had gotten back, no matter how stoic his face was.

And she had been **right**.

Of course, it was expected of her. And plus, it worked in her favor. She was served hot chocolate _and _got some nice blackmail pictures of Ruka sleeping.

He looked kind of cute.  
…Only a little bit.

The emotionless inventor smiled a small, mischievous smile.

Oh, tomorrow is going to be a great, _great_ day.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I am finished. Done. Complete. 

It would help very much if you left a review with all your critisisms and comments - from telling me how horrible the ending, to congratulating me on getting a not-so-short chapter done.

Send me a PM if you must, I will get back to you as soon as I can.If you have any questions regarding my newly done profile, feel free to ask also.

Thank you all for reading & cooperating with me, I have very much enjoyed this experience.

**October 7th, 2007: Okay, formatting, reviewing, is done. If you spot any mistakes, please do not hesitate to PM me or leave a review saying so... I would be very grateful. Thanks!**


End file.
